


Hot Chocolate

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Missing home, Short, slight!Lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When feeling home sick, some friends know exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

"Kata, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked.

Kata just sighed sadly as she ran her hand over the cool glass & thought of how wonderful the weather in Japan was. She shrugged as she turned to her friend and said, "It's nothing. I'm just a little home sick is all."

Nunnally gave a slight frown as this was the first time she ever saw Kata without her characteristic smile.

She was unsure what to do to help, so she asked about what she'd normally do at this time of the year. Kata told her of the sweets and decorations; the visits and constant cleaning; but most importantly, the hot chocolate. She gushed over how perfect her mom's was and explained why. Just talking about it made Kata seem like her usual self again so she concocted a plan. When she saw Lelouch later that night, she asked him if he could make 2 large servings of the Nestle Abuelita chocolate  when he had some free time.

A few days later, Kata was surprised to find hot chocolate that tasted just like her mom's instead of their usual tea in the tea pot.

"I know this doesn't make up for your family, but I hope this helped you a bit with your homesickness," Nunnally said before taking a quick sip.

Kata just smiled and gave her best friend a peck on the cheek as thanks since no words could properly express her gratitude.


End file.
